dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Sodality: Battle for Metheel
Sodality: Battle for Metheel is a video game premise taking place in the Gerosha Gaming Universe, a sub-continuity based off of the Cataclysmic Gerosha universe in the Gerosha multiverse making up The Gerosha Chronicles of Dozerfleet Comics. Only a certain narrative related to the game premise is canon to the main Cataclysmic Gerosha timeline, with the game described as its own universe to allow for divergent continuities based on player outcomes. The story takes place some time shortly after Augmentation, bringing most of the characters back together for one more adventure in which they can unite as the Sodality of Gerosha. It is one of two projects proposed for the Gerosha Gaming Universe (Earth-G7.2) in July of 2013, along with The Gerosha Chronicles: Centipede + 49. The focus of this game is on alternating between 3D map-related quests and 2.5D Mortal Kombat-style fighting. It was inspired by Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects and Injustice: Gods Among Us. Gameplay battles Roger Chillingworth. Possible UI exploration sketch. Original quality here.]] The premise includes two main modes of gameplay: Story Mode and Versus Mode. Between cutscenes and movie footage, characters in Story Mode would embark on a third-person sandbox-style mission to travel from one end of a map to another completing objectives. Gameplay is modeled after games like Spider-Man 2 or Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects, being a platform-based action adventure. However, nearly every character's stage would eventually lead to a boss fight of some sort. Boss fights would be fought on a two-dimensional plane in spite happening in a 3D environment. Such gameplay is modeled after Injustice: Gods Among Us, which was the primary inspiration for Battle for Metheel. Two health meters and a focus meter exist for each character, with the initial health meter enabling them to use special abilities and the second one being bare survival. If the focus meter gets too low, they become stunned and cannot block enemy attacks. The focus meter, fortunately regenerates quickly. One-on-one battles consist of a single round of combat, with the option for players to restart the boss fight if they lose. On rare occasion during fights, a health pack will drop, giving the character a chance to keep fighting longer. The health pack will restore 50% of health on whichever health bar a character is at. If their red health bar is already above 51%, then they will be able to resume 1% of the blue bar. Use of combos, like hits, will deplete the focus meter temporarily. Given that the game alternates between platform and fighting plane modes, players alternate between being on a map and being on a fight stage. Both maps and fight stages are identified by location. These include the Zeran Castle, Shabika's village, Louisiana town, the church in Louisiana, the school in Louisiana, Apacheland, Extirpon's neighborhood, Sodality HQ, the University of Houston campus, SCALLOP HQ, aboard the Meethlite ship, the wilderness on Metheel, Yemodan's base on Phaeleel, the plains of Phaeleel, Desulon's lab, 17th-century Boston, the forests outside Boston, Lynn, the forests outside Lynn, the village rescued by Strawberry, the village rescued by Mapacha, and more. In Versus Mode, players pick from a roster and battle each other Mortal Kombat-style to gather Gerosha Stone seashell credits. Player's profiles are set up to track how many characters they have, and to add to their individual available rosters. While multiple players can have profiles, only up to four may battle during a single session. If three players play, then the game chooses an AI to oppose Player 3. A split screen will be employed to make sure that Player 3 and his battle against the AI does not interfere with Players 1 and 2. Otherwise, players 3 and 4 will play on a split screen with players 1 and 2 on the other. If only only player is available for Versus Mode, then an AI player will be chosen by the game. Single players battling an AI with no other players can lose Shell credits or items in their stores if they lose matches against the AI too often. Players start out with basic characters, battling basic characters. They collect shell points to trade in a store in order to upgrade their rosters. Each player begins with three characters to choose from in their individual rosters. They will work at perfecting their skills with and unlocking the entire main roster in order to unlock sufficient shell credits to purchase the Special Unlocks. There are three special unlocks to choose from in console versions: Chillingworth II, Jawknee, and Rockpapsci. Synopsis Plot In the 17th century, John Domeck and Kicked Deer gather as many Marlquaanite rubies as possible to keep them out of the wrong hands. They secured the Timekeeper's Ruby, Handler's Ruby, and Grand Ultimate's Ruby. They were hiding rubies in the wilderness primarily so the Society of the Icy Finger would never obtain them and harness the Marlquaan's power through them. The Grand Ultimate's Ruby was by far the most dangerous - and the one that the Icy Finger most wanted. They were even so arrogant as to assume it could give them the ability to usurp the throne of God himself. John knew that it didn't have that power, but he did suspect that entire nations could be wiped out in an instant by anyone wielding it. Feeling especially himself tempted by the ruby's power, decided it was an evil beyond that which the other rubies posed. It was only made weak when exposed to the Beamer's Ruby. John knew via an old friend of his that the Beamer's Ruby had been entrusted to Hester Prynne, and so he dared not betray the secret location of that ruby. But without the Beamer's Ruby, he feared there was no other way to destroy the Grand Ultimate's. So instead, he used the Handler's Ruby and constructed a prison for it. He had Kicked Deer recite a poem in her native tongue, which became a password. The seal to the Grand Ultimate's would only open when stimulated by another ruby, while the Incantation of Kicked Deer was recited. The two of them then buried the Ruby and its seal deep underground, making certain that no Icy Finger affiliates were around to witness where it was buried. Meanwhile, in the 21st century, the evil King Morzhuk as ascended to the throne on the planet of Metheel. He greets with open arms various Hebbleskin Gang affiliates who flee to his world after the death of Duke Arfaas and rapid deterioration of the Hebbleskin Gang on Earth, even aiding them in their Zeran portals to bring more and more of their ilk and equipment to Metheel. Shabika, a warrior woman who had pledged loyalty to the previous king, questioned the wisdom of Morzhuk's embrace of the Hebbleskins. With them came a few werewolves, a few Milthuens, and a few Milthuen Prototypes. One evening, while she was over at her lover's cottage sleeping with him, the king's men raided the place in an effort to capture and kill them both. They succeed at killing Threkshel, but Shabika fights her way free. She soon discovers that Morzhuk's real motive was to capture Shabika's younger sister Visinkra. Shabika follows in cover of darkness, and witnesses her younger sister being executed for sport for Morzhuk's new arrivals. This causes an enraged Shabika to flee the palace, and join the resistance forming against Morzhuk's rule. The resistance seeks to return Metheel to its Christian roots under Lord Zeras, hoping to bring an end to the evil that had ruled the planet for centuries. Thoughts flooded her mind; but she remembered one important detail: Morzhuk had plans to capture what the Hebbleskins were referring to as the Sodality of Gerosha "Legends" on Earth - and keep them in Marlquaanite suspension fields forever. Thus, he'd make for himself trophies of the only beings in the universe he believed were powerful enough to pose a credible threat to him. He especially wanted to have the Sodality crippled due to the fact that the next wave in the Phaeleel-Metheel War was coming. The Phaelite forces were regaining their strength after both worlds had needed to retreat from their war due to sheer exhaustion. The war never truly ended, but had gone through a dry spell over the last few centuries. It was especially dry in the last five years. But that dry spell was about to come to an end. Morzhuk decided he should conquer all of Metheel and destroy the resistance. From there, he'd acquire the Grand Ultimate's Ruby and use it to conquer Earth and Phaelon. He'd finally be the ruler that brought all three world under one rule. He sends some replenished troops to Earth, with a few Hebbleskin gangsters as consultants. They quickly discover where the Grand Ultimate's Ruby is buried and dig it up. However, they are unable to remove its packaging due to not knowing the Incantation of Kicked Deer. They send it to Morzhuk anyway, who concludes that he will eventually get around to forcibly prying the seal open with whatever tools are at his disposal. Capturing the Sodality Legends must come first, however. The Meethlites conclude that the best way to pull off this stunt is to first provide a diversion for the Elites. They forge a temporary truce with the Ameristani regime, then head to Louisiana. New Orleans, previously torn apart with war, was in the process of being rebuilt. A new mayor was elected, and the city was celebrating its reconsecration. However, an army of invading Ameristani troops quickly descends on the city to disrupt the ceremony. Charlotte "Mukade" Yamamura and her husband Kyle "the Meerkat" Freneti are discussing their plans for raising a family when the raid begins. Mukade manages to take out several invading troops with aid from Meerkat. However, the two get separated briefly. A Milthuen Prototype from the new army with some combat skill finally confronts Mukade. That new menace, going by the name of Hannah Manigan, has decided in the absence of Kimiyato Hiriyama to assume the mantle of Milp for herself. No sooner does Mukade finish battling Milp than Meerkat notices the full extent of the Meethlite invasion happening. Lex Philippine and SCALLOP mobilize along with the Toklisanan army to protect civilians, while alerting Sodality HQ to get as much of the Sodality on board as possible. Meerkat finds the Ameristani raid insufficient, suspecting the attack was a red herring. Several terrified residents seek shelter in a nearby church as the Meethlite invaders make their way into town. Meerkat fights off as many as he can while keeping the church and those inside it safe. Mukade assists. Meerkat also contacts Sodality Headquarters in Houston, and they alert Emeraldon and Ciem that Meerkat and Mukade need backup. Meerkat continues to fight off as much of the invasion as he can, eventually battling Cupric for control of a powerful weapon that will give him the edge. Right as Cupric is about to finish the fight, Emeraldon arrives and chases Cupric away. He reveals that he and Ciem got separated a little ways back, and that they should rendezvous with her. He takes off to find her, letting the others catch up on foot. Meanwhile, Ciem finds a school being invaded. A new Musaran has been chosen to replace Jeraime Malestrom; and Ciem knows that after battling the hoardes of Meethlite minions wreaking havoc, she'll have to fight Musaran. She manages to knock the new one's helmet off, remembering how she and Earwig defeated the original. The defeated Musaran reveals that the real fireworks are bigger than she has planned for. Ciem leaves the defeated Musaran without his armor, tied to a pole for authorities in Louisiana to deal with. She soon joins the others outside. The quartet of heroes fight off enough invasion forces to secure the area. But they immediately suspect that the invasion force was not giving it their all. Meanwhile, Jackrabbit discovers another group flying out from a base established not far from his Apache reservation. He manages to battle a female soldier in the area, gaining the upper hand and taking her prisoner as the other Apaches join him. The solider admits that the entire thing in both Apacheland and Louisiana was a ruse to fool the Sodality Elites. The real goal was to use the distractions as a way to capture the Legends. Jackrabbit tries to contact HQ, but realizes that his communicator was damaged in battle. He prepares a large Zeran transporter secured from the Meethlites, and has it calibrated to send him to Houston. He tries to make his way to HQ in Houston undetected, but a crime spree erupts and forces him to take extra time getting to his destination. He finally defeats all the street criminals, only to make it to HQ too late. Wilbur Brocklyn, injured, informs Jack that the enemy has successfully raided the database and knows where the Legends live. They're on their own. Communications have been severed. Meanwhile, a small team of raiders attempt to abduct Extirpon. However, Eric's fiancee Pam and son Wilfredo have a house guest: Dolly. Pam uses stealth to get them out of the house, eventually stealing a truck abandoned by its previous owner during the raid. She drives it to a spot not far from where the Marlquaanite prison beam device has been established. From there, Earwig takes out the guards and turns the device off. This enables Eric to use offensive maneuvers without getting trapped in the beam. Extirpon then effortlessly blows most of his remaining foes to bits, with a tiny minority retreating in sheer terror. Eric grows suspicious something bigger is afoot, and lets Pam and Wilfredo know to lay low until he returns from investigating it. They fully support his decision to go to HQ. Extirpon arrives, only to discover that a Phaelite on Phaeleel named Desulon has arrived to help establish contact. Desulon is especially sympathetic given the sabotage of SCALLOP communications. He states that he cannot send Extirpon and the other Sodality of Gerosha team members over to Phaelon just yet, but that he will when he is able to. Meanwhile, the Meethlites flee Earth with a ship carrying their captured targets. They managed to apprehend Ron Barrin and three Pilltar Mk. III units. They also managed to capture Stephanie Barrin with three Strawberry Mk. III units. In another part of the ship, they have taken Navyrope, Tabitha Pang, and Hea Pang prisoner. Next to them in Marlquaanite prisons are Mapacha and the Gray Champion. A team of Phaelite soldiers find a way to teleport aboard the ship, with Captain Hophily Yemodan in charge. Yemodan and his team manage to secure Hea, Tabitha, Gray, and Navyrope before fleeing. The ship is damaged in the fighting, and crash lands on Metheel. Mapacha, Ron, and Stephanie immediately find themselves being taken in by Shabika and other rebels. Shabika establishes contact with Desulon, who explains the situation to the three confused heroes. Meanwhile, Yemodan on Phaelon finishes explaining the situation to the rescued Sodality Legends in his care. They agree that someone needs to go back in time and destroy the Grand Ultimate's Ruby before Morzhuk can discover a way into its stolen prison chamber. Deciding that two Hester's lockets in the same time period would cause a dangerous paradox, they elect to recruit Hester Prynne to convince Kicked Deer to help her destroy the ruby. However, they also decide that the job is too dangerous to have John go back in time. They fear creating a paradox if he meets himself. They also seek to minimize ripple effect memory on him by deciding that whoever does go back needs a disguise. Navyrope declines, arguing that Hea is the expert on Hester's locket. Navyrope volunteers to look after Tabitha if anything should happen to Hea. As the group finalizes its plans, Morzhuk's forces attack Yemodan's base. The Sodality is forced to flee. Desulon gives them the coordinates to his lab, where he has a time machine ready for Hea to travel back to the 17th century with. Navyrope utilizes stealth tactics to help his friends weave through the hills, taking out various enemies in the hills while Gray keeps Hea and Tabitha hidden from view. Meanwhile, a monstrosity Marlquaanite with a snake head for a chest is sent out by the Meethlites to attack Desulon's facility. Bosom-Serpent fights his way through hordes of Phaelite defense, and confronts the heroes. As they arrive at the facility, an extremely arrogant Phaelite commander takes on Bosom-Serpent and loses. The Gray Champion then battles Bosom-Serpent, so that Navyrope and the others can get safely inside. Hea is sent back in time to befriend Hester Prynne in Boston and gain her help in locating Kicked Deer near the town of Lynn. However, she ends up in the woods alone. Roger Chillingworth is in that forest, practicing his Marlquaanite ability to freeze things solid. He takes notice of Hea and her Korean ethnicity immediately. He suspects that she's "not from around here," and immediately attacks. Using only a shield and whatever weaponry she has at hand, Hea defeats Chillingworth. She leaves him in the forest and goes into town. She decides to let events happen as they will. After witnessing Hester's locket fire its beam and shatter Chillingworth into a million pieces, Hea decides that she can safely approach Hester the following evening. In the present, Ron and Pilltar have been sent to assist Gray and Desulon in holding down the fort. Hea takes little time befriending Hester, and convincing her and Pearl to help her find Kicked Deer. The girls succeed, but run into some Icy Finger agents. Hester takes to battling them with powers temporarily granted her by Hea, who knows better how to yield the locket. They successfully beat back their attackers long enough to convince Kicked Deer to lead them to where they must go. Hea stays out of sight near negotiations, so that John Domeck will not have any memory of her. The girls successfully destroy the Grand Ultimate's Ruby, and stage everything as if it were normal. But as they are heading back to John's house to drop off Kicked Deer, more Icy Finger agents attack. Kicked Deer outwits them while buying the other girls some time. However, the girls are outflanked. Kicked Deer returns to Lynn to alert John to what is happening. As Hester and Hea try to get past the Icy Finger, Ron and Pilltar travel back in time. Pilltar readily beats back the remaining Icy Finger agents, allowing Hester and Pearl to return safely to the harbor and board a ship back to their home town. Pilltar and Hea return to the present, where Desulon reveals that Phaelite forces have successfully beaten back the Meethlite invasion. Phaelon is a free planet again. Desulon then sends a team with him to rendezvous with Shabika and the resistance. When a True Centhuen warrior named Centipede Brutus discovers the Sodality's HQ, Arbustombre defeats him in a brawl and keeps him from giving the location away. Desulon makes sure to bring the other Elites over, promising to bring Extirpon over as well if things get too rough. Jeral agrees to remain on Earth. The Sapphire King suddenly arrives, and invites himself into the stream with the Elites. Celia "Taterbug" Winehart goes with him. As they're traveling to Metheel, Shabika orchestrates an offensive to reclaim resistance towns that are taken hostage by Morzhuk's regime. Strawberry takes the first town, before Stephanie argues that her Strawberry unit needs a break. While she pulls one of the spares out, Mapacha battles to recover the second town. Their successful missions lead to a frustrated Morzhuk and his army ascending on the third town to confront the newly-arrived Sodality. They are able to handle most of his army, but Morzhuk tricks Hea Pang into accidentally giving him powers with her version of Hester's locket. The stronger, flying Morzhuk proves to be equal in strength to Emeraldon and the Sapphire King, and readily knocks around anyone less strong than the Gray Champion. After beheading Shabika to make a point to his enemies, he heads back to the palace alone with his power. He tries to force open the stolen seal. However, he is enraged to learn that there is no ruby inside it. While the Sodality and resistance forces begin decimating his troops, Morzhuk plots to return to the field and slaughter them all. However, Desulon finally brings Extirpon over in sheer desperation. A final, desperate wave of raiders late to the party attack Desulon; but Extirpon defeats them easily. Morzhuk proves a tough foe to break down, but Extirpon is finally able to do so while taking advantage of Morzhuk's endless pride and sense of entitlement. Once the king is slaughtered at Extirpon's hand, the castle is stormed and the Sodality reunite in full. The last of Morzhuk's non-Hebbleskin followers surrender, while the Hebbleskins either retreat back to Earth or are mowed down. New leaders are chosen that aim to restore Metheel to its virtues during the reign of its leaders immediately following Zeras. A peace treaty is forged with Phaelon, effectively ending the Phaelon-Metheel War permanently. The Sodality is sent back to Earth a short time later, so they can recover from their journey. Aftermath Candi and Donte return home to their son Frank, living mostly in peace in Waco. However, Candi was still on probation due to breaking Milewing's arm during the events of Gobargate. As such, her traveling to Louisiana and later to Metheel were both deemed to be a probation violation. She gets a little jail time, and is sent back home under a strict S'Poling tether set of terms. They resume research on building the Texan Triangulum to move into, and Donte takes freelance jobs where he can to help with paying the bills while Candi works from home to stay probation-compliant. Marge goes back to her modeling job, though she does have to save Belize from a Muslim Brotherhood invasion. John returns to his new life in Arkansas, where he lays low while living with Hea and Tabitha. Eric returns to Pam and Wilfredo, attempting to keep quiet and avoid being arrested for his past as a serial killer. Dolly returns home to her ranch with Jeraime, eager to plot the latest software development now that his eyes are fully healed from the trauma of being Musaran. However, she informs Jeraime that she'd like to have a child. It would be many more years before the couple would be successful at conceiving one. Jeral and Emily return to their ordinary lives. Jack and Miranda get engaged. Jordan Reddelwick and Celia Winehart get married officially - in Italy. Ron and Stephanie return to their lives in Oklahoma, where they begin work on licensing a variation of a Pilltar-like drone to various neighborhood watch organizations. Charlotte and Kyle return home to Louisiana, and resume their lives in the National Guard. They remain at a moment's notice should they ever have to return to combat. Vince Finton and his Navyrope Society continue to fight for the right to life of all whose blood is not guilty of shedding innocent blood. He remains on alert, should he ever have to don the suit again. He is most concerned about his continuing decline in kidney health. Characters Characters were chosen for the roster based on what the Dozerfleet founder believed would both make the most sense given the narrative and which characters would be the most interesting for purposes of gameplay. Playable, Story Mode * Sodality of Gerosha (Earth-G7.2.0 version) ** McArthur Estate *** Candi McArthur / Ciem *** Donte McArthur / Emeraldon ** Mercreek Estate *** Jack Mercreek / Jackrabbit ** Malestrom Industries *** Dolly Malestrom / Earwig ** Team Extirpon *** Eric Opendi / Extirpon *** Pam Opendi ** Navyrope Society *** Vince Finton / Navyrope ** Lambrelli Labs *** Ron Barrin / Pilltar *** Stephanie Barrin / Strawberry ** Freneti Estate *** Kyle Freneti / Meerkat *** Charlotte Yamamura / Mukade ** Cormier Estate *** Arbustombre ** Order of the Oraphim *** John Domeck / Gray Champion *** Katherine Domeck / Kicked Deer *** Hester Prynne *** Hea Pang *** Marge Ramirez / Mapacha del Fuego * Meethlite Resistance ** Shabika Kribbenswik * Sodality of Florence ** Jordan Reddlewick / Sapphire King ** Celia Winehart / Taterbug * Hebbleskin Royal Line * King Morzhuk * Fidral Mokunrush / Bosom-Serpent * Society of the Icy Finger ** Roger Chillingworth NPCs * Sodality of Gerosha ** Wilfredo Opendi ** Miranda Kanla ** Frank McArthur ** Emily Cormier ** Tabitha Pang * SCALLOP ** Lex Philippine * Phaelite Resistance ** Captain Hophily Yemodan ** Desulon * Phaletori ** Centipede Brutus * Hebbleskin Royal Guard ** Hannah Manigan / Milp Playable, Versus Mode * Sodality of Florence ** Jordan Reddlewick / Sapphire King ** Celia Winehart / Taterbug * Society of the Icy Finger ** Roger Chillingworth ** Eric Copperton / Cupric ** Lyle Smitterton / Blackviel ** Dereck Johnson / Eqquibus ** Brad Lendin / Foalesce * Hebbleskin Royal Guard ** Tommy Lancechip / Musaran Unlockables * Sodality of Florence ** Angelo Abrami (Gerosha Gaming Universe) / Cocklebur ** Chris Kennal / Purge-Flare ** Michelle Winston / Feruga * Society of the Icy Finger ** Miles Charleston / Chillingworth ** Stagtar * Hebbleskin Gang ** Hannah Manigan / Milp ** Ron P. Cillian / Rockpapsci * MSS Team Black Rat ** Shing Xú / Black Rat ** Mingmei Chéng / Stung Hornet * Jennifer Clankton / Jawnknee Excluded characters Unable to fit the story in any meaningful way, several characters were omitted from the storyline that played larger roles in Sodality. Miriam Flippo, for example, was unable to gain a meaningful place in the game's story, due to the fact that computer hacking is her only real ability. Possibilities remain that she could get a separate game pertaining to her adventures as Haishui in Hong Kong. Marina Baret, who seldom did anything plot-significant ever, was also not included. Given Andy Baret's place in the timeline, he would have still been too young to be the Pitohui. He was therefore omitted. Black Rat and Stung Hornet were originally considered for the story, but left out in the long run. They're reduced to 2-player mode unlockables. Tin Dragon and Teal Hog are dead by that point in the timeline, and were omitted to avoid having to deal with an inexplicable resurrection subplot. Other legacy characters had their legacies taken over by prior-unknowns, to get around the retirements and deaths of original title bearers. This is how Musaran and Milp are able to return. Cocklebur, Feruga, Purge-Flare, Sapphire King, Taterbug, and the other Sodality of Florence members are hand-waved in-story as having been involved in an unrelated mission in Italy, thus explaining why they are mostly absent from the story. In reality, it is because the Sodality of Florence hadn't been properly defined when the draft for Battle for Metheel was first proposed in the summer of 2013. Since this story happens before the events in Phaemer Village Peacekeepers, none of those characters feature. Keet Kabo was still in jail, with her friend Tremia Vempule facing harassment from law enforcement due to association with Keet. Socratic, Bolte Chipotle, and Jackal Semicolon were laying low across Dephinapolis as best they could. Time Capsule was still frozen in MPF suspension. Pillcenary and Strawcenary hadn't been invented yet. Slip-Sadie was still in prison at the time as well. Development Concept In 2012, the Dozerfleet founder rented ''Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects'' for the PlayStation 2 console. Ideas began floating around ever since that a Gerosha property could exist that had a similar story bringing Gerosha characters together. In the summer of 2013 while house-sitting, the Dozerfleet founder watched a YouTube video showing clips of the DC universe-based game ''Injustice: Gods Among Us''. Disappointment began mounting that Ciem had been reduced significantly in universal importance in Sodality, due to all the time she had to compete with for attention from the huge array of new characters being given plenty of interesting things to do. Thoughts began circulating about a way to improve that situation, by giving Ciem a story or video game or something that she could do apart from the Sodality of Gerosha as a solo mission. The Ciem novel trilogy that was thrown out after the cancellation of Ciem: Vigilante Centipede had left Candi without a solo career. One solution to make Ciem valuable and of importance all on her own again was to create a video game that alternated between controlling her in a third-person sandbox-style fighting game, and having her on a team of mostly-ordinary soldiers fighting a Ghost Recon-style campaign. In the latter mode, players would control the soldiers as if running a first-person shooter, while Ciem operated as an NPC ally that either couldn't die or would be very hard to kill. Yet, her effectiveness would be marginalized so as to require players to do most of the work. That latter concept became Centipede + 49. However, Centipede + 49 is set during a time when most of the Second-Generation Sodality is active, while the First Generation is either retired or retiring. So an age reversal formula subplot was needed to make the original Ciem return - while the new one is in China. However, the inspiration that formed from watching cutscenes of Injustice brought about the idea that a Sodality-themed game happening during the First Generation's tenure was also worth pursuing. It was seen as ideal that the Phaeleel-Metheel War subplot to The Gerosha Chronicles first introduced in Rise of the Phaelites was never resolved. Battle for Metheel became a plot to give that resolve, one that served as an excuse to bring the team back together again after the events of season 4 of Sodality came to an end. Original Meethlite and Phaelite characters were introduced, along with the new villain Bosom-Serpent. The experiments of Battle for Metheel and Centipede + 49 provided an interesting challenge: using screenshots from one video game minus its UI to show the viability of creating a different video game that would require a different engine and UI. Design Suit evolution Certain characters' suit designs vary slightly from their typical concept art designs for the main Cataclysmic Gerosha universe. This is explained away as them having variations on their suits that they are willing to experiment with from time to time. It also allows for some of them to have designs that appear more "rugged" than what they normally have. The lack of availability of the originally-modifed mesh for Emeraldon's teen hero outfit, for example, resulted in a different suit being painted to look as close as possible. If anything, it simplified his outfit. His glasses are replaced with a visor. Ciem's typical septagon pattern weave on her Variega suit is replaced with a square pattern. Her utility belt, which has always been the most varied component of her suits, is replaced with a rugged Tomb Raider-style belt, emphasizing grit and practicality over style. This is a feature more common with her Proto, Forfica, and Carbonica outfits. Meanwhile, the Pilltar and Strawberry Mk. III models are portrayed in concept art panels as a positive move not only for story advancement, but for the ability to put Pilltar and Strawberry directly in The Sims 3 for the first time. Before that, all renders of them required shooting against psuedochrokey and merging Sims 2 renders with Sims 3 backgrounds. Of all the characters other than Ciem, Pilltar required the most deviation from original formula. In addition to his appearance, forced perspective was needed on his size to account for the Sims 3 model being significantly taller than his Sims 2 counterpart. This was due to insufficient leg height adjustment on the custom leg slider, whereas the Sims 2 version was able to exploit the stretchSkeleton cheat found in that game. Concept art With limited tools at Dozerfleet Labs for rendering samples, screenshots were taken from The Sims 3 in July of 2013, and heavily altered to yield concept art for Battle for Metheel. The renders, if anything, proved how inadequate the Sims 3 Engine would really be at fulfilling the demands of Battle for Metheel - and its intended genre of game. Multiverse See also: Miscellaneous Gerosha continuities The story takes place in 2022 in both the Gerosha Gaming Universe (Earth-G7.2), and Cataclysmic Gerosha, with the former being a divergent of the latter only to allow for player outcomes to affect the timeline of further divergence. This setup takes full advantage of the Divergency caused by the Abdygalis' destruction in order to justify time travel plots that would normally be highly discouraged in most Dozerfleet works outside of the Percolation Warriors Saga in Camelorum Adventures, or in the fanfic Volkonir Meets the Power Rangers. In Centipede + 49, the Darius Philippine youth formula is tampered with to a greater degree. It's used on Candi to revert her to who she was at age 19, even though she is in her early 50s by that point in the timeline. The formula wears off to the tune of five simulated years per year, until she looks like her proper age again. Additional rules and assumptions of G7.0 are rendered optional to follow, based on need. The story and gameplay segregation in Battle for Metheel allows for some stretching of how the laws of physics normally operate in G7.0, to allow more flexibility for gameplay mechanics to work with. Even more flexibility is allowed in Earth-G7.2.1, a sub of G7.2.0 that is also known as the Gerosha Crossover Gaming Universe. See also * ''Sodality'' (series) * Of Angels and Icicles * The Gerosha Chronicles * The Gerosha Chronicles: Centipede + 49 * Dozerfleet Comics External links * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/48977975 Battle for Metheel art gallery] at DeviantArt Category: Shelved projects Category: Sodality: Battle for Metheel Category: Projects from 2013